Signature Line - Hiatus
by Fae 206
Summary: [1st Crossover] When Rory gets an assignment to interview Dan V Humphrey for the New York Times, she doesn't think that this will be anything other than an assignment, but after Serena helps her after an unfortunate coffee incident, it seems like it's time for a new friendship or two especially with Nate Archibald. (Couples: Nate/Rory, Logan/Jenny, Blair/Chuck, Dan/Serena, Luke/Lor


**AN:****  
><strong>I am mostly a Glee writer, but I just can't take the latest season spoilers anymore so I have to refocus myself and this is one of the first things I had in my head. I haven't paid too much attention to either show recently, but I hope that my characterization isn't _too_ far off. Also I've taken advantage of dates for my benefit. Major couples are going to include: Rory/Nate, Jenny/Logan, Luke/Lorelai, Dan/Serena, Lane/Zach, and Blair/Chuck 

**Signature Line**

**Chapter One**

Rory Gilmore had always known that she could use her pen to both create and defend, but over the past few years she had been reminded of how that felt. The power that came from hearing that she had inspired others and she was getting recognition as a journalist was all that she needed. She had worked her way through newspapers and editorials and despite the fact that she wasn't editor yet, Rory had a desk at the New York Times.

Impressed by her views and ability to correctly critique and yet save some praise for her subjects, the newspaper had offered her the position of writing for the arts and literature columns, Rory loved that. She still adored the smell of books, still felt a delicate crispness when it came to putting those pieces of paper into her printer, still felt the pride as she pressed the return key to bring in that next new paragraph.

It was incredible.

"Gilmore!" a man called out as he stood in front of her.

Rory lifted her head with her usual perky smile and slid her empty coffee cup into the trash. "Yes, boss," she chirped as she looked at Ryan. Ryan was in his late thirties, was married with two children, liked mocha over black coffee, and was Rory's direct boss.

"I have someone I want you to meet with today, get some information from him, figure out how he works and most of all _what_ is in his new book," Ryan said before showing Rory a paper on the acclaimed author Daniel . Rory smiled slightly as she found a copy of one of Humphrey's books on her desk.

"Right on it, boss. I do love his work by the way so I'll make sure to ask just the right questions," she beamed with such confidence and pride. This really was a way in which she felt important but that she could have the kind of compassion and respect she felt she deserved.

"Right now Gilmore," Ryan said with a slight raise of an eyebrow, Rory nodded as she gathered her belongings and made her way out of the office. She looked at the address, held onto her shoulder bag and thought about timing options. A cab would be easier, but the subway would be faster and more economical.

Her heart beat in her chest as she tried to calm herself down from becoming too excited over _what_ might happen when she met this writer, she somehow felt something very strong pulling her in a certain direction. It wasn't that she didn't respect religion, as Martha's godmother she had had to go through what it was to be Christian (and she loved Davie, and Martha, and Steve, and Kwan, and…well all the babies in her life), but she hadn't felt such a strong pull of fate before.

It was out of this kind of unease, that Rory caught a cab. She knew that with such feelings as these bubbling away inside of her she might lose her head when it came to the subway and she definitely wasn't eagerly awaiting that kind of a risk.

…  
>Twenty minutes later Rory was jumping out of the cab and giving the driver slightly more money than he asked for and was checking her watch. So they had arranged for her to meet Daniel Humphrey in about fifteen minutes at a small coffee shop, maybe she should go in and wait for him. Her heart started beating harder and Rory took a deep breath in before repeating to herself<p>

"Keep calm Gilmore. You're a seasoned writer. You can do this. You have years of experience."

_Okay,_ maybe getting herself a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt. She sometimes wondered if she looked younger than her age, sure when she was controlling an interview or attending something work related she had the brilliance and confidence of someone much further along in their careers and over a decade older, but when her feelings were betraying her in this way she really _did_ grasp that she was only twenty-five.

_Was_ there an _only_ twenty-five?

"Can I have a grande latte," she ordered, "and a piece of biscotti."

"Of course," the barista smiled, Rory gave him the money and then with a smile went to wait. If she wasn't in such a rush she would have probably commented on the fact that the man's name tag said Lucky, or the way the biscuits were placed a'la Eiffel Tower. Instead she felt nervous and slightly overwhelmed by the nerves.

As she was grabbing her coffee she brought it to her lips before checking her phone, she waited there a moment more, put her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath in before

THUD

Something had tripped her, she had fallen backwards and coffee spilled on her blouse. Okay, so now not only did she have to feel nervous about never meeting this guy before she had to feel like an idiot because of her appearance.

"Lee! Bad Boy!" a woman called out in a very bubbly and beautiful voice as Rory came to, a man in a fashionable blue plaid shirt rushing towards her. Rory watched as a Golden Lab puppy was taken into the arms of this amazing, and very wealthy as it appeared by her clothes, woman.

"I…" Rory tried but felt the man place his hand on the back of her head.

"Easy, we need to make sure that you don't get a concussion," he said softly before the blonde started picking up Rory's bag.

"I'm, I think I just tripped, I'll be okay, but my shirt, oh god and the bag probably," she said before getting to her feet, the man helping her.

"I really think there are better times to be thinking about bags and shirts, though unfortunately your blouse is a bit coffee stained," the man said as the blonde woman handed them some towels.

"I really do have to apologize, Lee doesn't usually act like this and…and I'd just feel so terrible about not being able to make up for the shirt. I'd really like to help you look for another one and definitely pay for dry cleaning."

Rory found such pleasure in this woman's voice, she was so genuine and the man she was with as well. If this was a couple then that's what she wanted, she hadn't even imagined herself and Logan being like this years ago, was this what a perfect fit was then?

"It's…my own clumsy fault," Rory smiled, "I'm supposed to be meeting with an author," she told them as the man looked at her.

"Ah, so I'm thinking that you're my journalist I'm meeting with, I'm Dan…Humphrey and this is my wife Serena," he introduced the blonde woman to Rory who had such a playful and pleasing smile on her face as if Dan really was making her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"It's Vanderwoodsen-Humphrey, I made Dan make that change when we got married," Serena smiled, "and seriously, please don't let Dan compensate for my rude actions, I really would like to buy you a blouse, maybe during the discussion I could pick something out and bring it back for you?"

"It's really okay," Rory said before Dan shook his head knowingly.

"You should let her, she really does want to do it to be nice and Serena's got amazing taste in fashion. I'm thinking that you wouldn't want anything too expensive," he said as Serena laughed, making sure to clip the leash onto the collar again and make the collar slightly firmer so Lee didn't wriggle away again.

"Then let me be at your service," Serena grinned jokingly.

Rory gave her size information and color preferences to Serena as Dan picked out a table for the two of them to start work.


End file.
